Dont Ask That Question
by Titancrazee
Summary: Starfire asks Robin where do babies come from. Robin wonders what exactly is he going to tell her? Crack. One-shot. ROBSTAR.


This is my first one shot and I know it's really crazy but I had to do it. Don't question my brilliant ideas! (jk) anyway don't flame pweeze just tell me it's bad in a good way. Well this story is really random and I just got the idea and I don't wanna lose it. It's kinda at the last minute. And before you read, caution! I'm very random.

Happy news: My dog had a baby.

Sad news: My Guitar Hero doesn't work anymore.

See what I mean? It's just a natural thing that imp random. It runs in the family. Oh yeah and if your reading this Mushmin, Gougou sucks! And when am I gonna play Guitar Hero at your house? It's been so long since I've played it…

* * *

Don't Ask Me That

It was a regular day for Robin. Ya know the usual. Bust a crime train and train some more. But it was then when a certain red-head came up to him and asked a strange question. This is how it began.

Robin was whistling and walking down the hall to his room. Then all of a sudden Starfire came out of nowhere and was now in front of Robin and said a question that shocked and disturbed him.

"Friend Robin! I have been looking the all over for you! May I ask you a rather quick question, yes?"

"Go ahead"

"I would certainly love to know were those adorable babies come from and how they are created!"

"UUhh… Star why don't you ask Cyborg or- or Beast Boy orr.. Raven?"

"I have already told our dear friends but they have told me all to tell you"

_Damn stupid team,_ he thought.

"I'll tell you when.. uhh…"

_Come on Grayson save her innocence._

"I'll tell you when we go to the roof!"

"Why must we?"

"Uhh… cuz it's more… private?"

"Let us procced"

They walked to the roof where a beautiful sunset shone and the sea below it reflecting it.

"We are here now can you tell me where babies come from?", Star said taking a seat next to Robin at the edge of the tower.

"Oh yeah about that.. Babies come from.."

"DDDUUUDDEEESS! Where is Silkie?", BB said bursting in.

_Oh thank God, _Robin thought.

"Silkie! Robin I must attend this crisis! Silkie will be found and then you will tell me the where do these babies come."

BB giggled loudly enough for Robin to hear. Robin death glared him and BB left the roof.

"Ok Star. I'll wait here."

"I will see you the later.", and with that she left to find Silkie.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

* * *

_What am I gonna do? I can't tell her what the truth is I have to lie. Hopefully she'll believe me. I know she will. But it makes me feel guilty that I'm lieing to her. But it's for a good cause. It's so cute when she doesn't know things! She's been more of a best friend to me._

_That's why I'm in love with her. She's always there for me even when I was obsessed with Slade and was his apprentice. She covered me and convinced the others to let me stay when they said I have to leave. She was pretty persuading. How could you say no to those big beautiful eyes?_

_If only I had courage to tell her that would be great. But it doesn't. I'm just too afraid that she'll deny me. The team would be in deep trouble if that happened. I can't risk it. _

_She's almost here! How does my hair look? And what am I gonna say? _

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

While Robin was busy messing with his hair Star came up the stairs and into the roof.

"Friend Robin! I have found Silkie! He was hiding behind the refrigerator! Now proceed telling me the where do babies come from."

"Uhh… Where was Silkie again"

"He was behind the refrigerator I believe."

"Ok. Where is Beast Boy?"

"He is playing the video games. Robin, tell me now."

"Ok… babies come from… why don't you have a seat?"

Star sat next to Robin. 

"Robin will you not tell or not?"

"UHhhhh…"

Robin grabbed the back of Stars head and pulled their heads together for a romantic kiss. The kiss was so tender and soft. And it ended slowly.

"Robin! You-you kissed me?"

"Ya.. uhh.. about that.. you see.."

"Ohh Robin I love you too!"

"Well I guess were together now.. if-if you want."

"I want it more than anything in the world."

And thus ends our story. Star didn't bother ask that question. She soon found out the truth and that the stork brought babies. Robin was together with her and they soon made one of their own babies. Star knew the truth. But Beast Boy didn't. He was now in front of Raven's dorm asking her a certain question that was hard to answer.

"Uhhh.. Raven I wanna know…. Where do babies come from?", he asked Raven.

"OHH no", the goth replied

-------The end-----

HEHEHeheehe! Sinister aren't I? I feel bad for Raven. Meh.

This story was pretty long don't you agree?

Well anyways thanks for reading my story! Review review review! I mean it.


End file.
